Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze: Prodigy
by Gluttony Fang
Summary: What if the third told everyone on the night of the sealing who Naruto's father was and the village didn't try to kill but respected him and thought of him as there savior. Smart,strong Naruto,pairings undecided maybe Narutoxharem. Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing everthing belong to their respective owners

**Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze: Prodigy **

**Chapter 1**

In the Hidden Village of Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen the newly reinstated Hokage sighed,he had a very big decision to make."Sarutobi-sama are you sure it is wise to reveal the child's heritage" this was said by a young man in ANBU uniform and spiky silver hair, "Yes Kakashi I am certain" said Sarutobi. "It is the only way they will accept the boy" this was said by a man with long white spiky hair." Well just incase Master Jiraiya I will take the role of his personal body guard, because once Iwa hears of this they will stop at nothing to get to the boy" said Kakashi, "Very well kakashi" was Sarutobi's reply, "It is time to inform the villagers".

Sarutobi walked out onto the balcony of the Hokage tower, he spoke "My people today we have lost many, our families, friends and comrades, but the demon has been defeated " everyone cheered"but" everyone immediately stopped at looked at their aged leader "it is not dead" there was a pause.

Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT DEAD", "YEAH YONDAIME-SAMA KILLED IT ". Sarutobi sighed and held up a blonde haired baby "It is sealed in this child" there was another pause then shouts of "KILL IT","IT'S THE DEMON","IT MURDERD OUR FAMILES". Sarutobi was disappointed he looked back and saw Jiraiya and Kakashi ready to kill, he made his decision "SILENCE!" they all shut up, "From this day anyone who attacks this child or speaks of the demon will captured and put to death", then some random ninja shouted "Sir why are you protecting it" Sarutobi gave everyone of them a hard look"Because he is the Yondaime's son" everyone's eyes(except Jiraiya and Kakashi) widened at the statement this is their precious Yondaime's child and they wanted to kill it, then one ninja bowed down and said "I am sorry Sarutobi-sama for disrespecting the honorable son of our late Hokage " Sarutobi smiled "All is forgiven" then slowly everyone started bowing their heads and asking for forgiveness. "I am proud of you my people" said Sarutobi "and I give a mission to all of you once Iwa hears of this they will stop at nothing to kill the boy you must help protect him for he is our savior ,our hero you must protect him with your lives" , then in unison the entire village proclaimed " YES HOKAGE-SAMA", Sarutobi ,Jiraiya and Kakashi all smiled and Sarutobi looked down on Naruto and smiled "you have a dangerous life ahead of you be strong my boy.

(Four years later)

Its been four years since the Sandaime's proclamation and the Kyuubi attack. The story currently drifts to the Namikaze where our young blonde hero is sparing….well not sparing because its rather one-sided. "Kakashi-neesan fight me for real" was the shout of a young blonde-haired 4 year old holding a wooden sword, ever since Naruto turned three he started training so he could as he put 'become a big powerful ninja like kaa-chan and tou-san' his sparing partner was non other than Kakashi Hatake in his ANBU uniform "But I am Naruto" Naruto gave him a look that said 'stop messing with me', "NO YOUR NOT YOUR USING ONE HAND AND READING THAT WEIRD BOOK!" was the defiant reply, he then turned to a young woman in ANBU clothes with long purple hair and a cat mask laying next to her and gave her the puppy dog look " Yuugao-neechan he's taunting me again" the woman named Yuugao looked at him and said "Well Naruto think of it as mental training, in battle people will taunt you to get you to mess up and take advantage and strike, but this will help so that won't happen." she said and he pouted and muttered "fine", Kakashi just chuckled.

(2 hours later)

"Hey Naruto want to go get some lunch" said Kakashi, Naruto's eyes brightened "Ramen?" he asked, Kakashi sighed "fine" Naruto jumped for joy, Yuugao giggled and Kakashi groaned knowing he was going be broke when they were done 'Where does he put it all I'll ask some medics to check and see if there's a black hole in there' thought Kakashi, "Yuugao-neechan are you coming" asked the blonde jinchuriiki(if that's the correct spelling) "Sorry Naruto I have to go" Naruto frowned "Okay" he said, she messed with his hair and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(In the streets)

As the two walked down the street they were met with smiles and waves, but Kakashi could see fear in some eyes, fear of the power he holds 'Idiots' he thought, some women walked past them and greeted "Hello Kakashi-san, Namikaze-sama" Kakashi nodded to them Naruto waved and said "Hello", Kakashi looked at his surrogate little brother and said "Someone's popular with the ladies" Naruto just blushed and Kakashi chuckled. They entered Ichiraku and were greeted by Ayame "Hello boys" they said hello back, "So Naruto the usual" he nodded, she looked at Kakashi"same for you" he nodded also, with that she left to go give her father their orders. They ate there lunch and talked a little with Teuchi and Ayame and then left. Kakashi spoke "Okay Naruto I'm going to ANBU base I have work to do so when we get back to the estate I wan you to go and study your mother's kenjustu and taijustu scrolls along with your fathers ninjustu and taijustu scrolls and practice that justu I showed you" Naruto nodded in understanding "You mean the **kage- bushin** right" Kakashi nodded and was off.

* * *

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto was sitting in the dojo reading when he heard footsteps he turned and smile "Ji-Ji" he shouted and ran and gave the old Hokage a hug "Hello Naruto how are you doing" said the old man "I'm studying","Well that's good I cam to tell your having a birthday tomorrow and I'm going invite some kids from Konoha's noble clans to meet you know so you could make some friends" at this statement Naruto was excited yet worried "Ji-Ji what if they don't like me" he said "Well I know they will because you're a great boy" Naruto smiled "thanks Ji-ji" , "Your welcome Naruto now I have to go okay" "Okay ji-ji" " Ja ne Naruto" and he was gone to face the enemy of all Kage's….paperwork. Naruto sat there thinking 'I wonder if they'll really like me, maybe I can finally have friends besides Kakashi-neesan and Yuugao-neechan' and with those thoughts in mind Naruto went Back to his studying

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter I know it sucks,anyone have any ideas about the party and how it should go if you do please tell. Oh and this chapter is just to outline the story next one's will be better I hope. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

To say young Namikaze Naruto was excited was a BIG understatement. The old man told him that he would have a birthday party, it's not like he's never had one this one was special because kids of his age group of respective clans of Konoha would be coming and hopefully he would make some friends. Kakashi-niisan and Yuugao-niichan would be there to he hoped all the other kids liked him, he was also excited because he was turning five today two more years and he could enter the Konoha ninja Academy and then he'll be one step closer to get the old man's funny hat.

"NARUTO GET DOWN YOUR GUESTS ARE ARRIVING" came the booming voice of Yuugao

"COMING NII-CHAN" he shouted back

(Five minutes earlier)

"Hokage-sama are you sure about this party" asked Yuugao

"Of course" was his reply

"Yuugao if we keep him isolated from his peers he'll just become secluded and keep to himself all the time this is good for him" said Kakashi he and Yuugao were in normal jonnin attire.

"If you say so" she proceeded to look out the window.

"Oh Hokage-sama the Kurama clan (if it's spelled properly) said their daughter could not come seeing as she is still not mentally stable" said the grey-haired ANBU

"I see" was Hiruzen's reply

Yuugao then announced arrival and proceeded to get Naruto

(Present time again)

Naruto came downstairs he was wearing a red Kimimono (red became his favorite color when he heard his mother had red hair) it had an orange swirl on the back, Yuugao looked him over fixed his hair and what not.

"I look fine nii-chan" he protested

"Well then you need to look perfect" she replied

Naruto gave Kakashi and the Hokage a pleading look they didn't interfere Kakashi knew all too well the wrath of an enraged Yuugao, Naruto gave them a look that said 'pussies'. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi opened it and in came the guests.

The first of the guests was Fugaku Uchiha of the praised Uchiha clan with his wife and two sons Itachi and Sasuke both holding gifts they introduced themselves and gave their gifts Naruto immediately chalked up Itachi as a nice guy and Sasuke seemed nice to. Then came Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter Hinata and nephew Neji who started babbling about how even if his dad was the 4th Hokage that he was destined to be weaker than Neji…..Naruto really didn't like him but Hinata was totally the opposite she was totally quiet and shy but Naruto really liked he thought how she put her fingers together was funny. Soon after came Shibi Aburame and his son Shino came Naruto found them weird but he thought Shino was cool. Then there was the ever so loud Tsume Inuzuka with her daughter Hana and son Kiba along with their dogs. Then their was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and their kids, Naruto made fast friends with Shikamaru and Choji he thought Ino was rather loud but tolerable. One-by-one other guests arrived including Konaha's sword master Hayate Gekko and the ever-so crazy Anko Mitarashi. Whole the adults conversed the kids talked; Shikamaru was playing shogi with Naruto and was wiping the floor with him. Sasuke was getting bored and wanted a sparring match Naruto instantly agreed.

"A-a-ano Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun s-shouldn't we t-tell the adults" asked the young Hyuuga heiress

"Nah Hinata we have Itachi here with us" was Naruto's reply

"Yes it is quite fine Hyuuga-san I'll watch you guys spar and make sure you keep safe" said Itachi

(In the Namikaze dojo)

"Okay first spar me and Naruto" proclaimed Sasuke

"Very well" said Itachi"Okay no ninjutsu only taijutsu and I want a clean fight both of you"

Both boys nodded, "Very well…HAJIME!"

Sasuke rushed in first going for a right hook, Naruto saw this coming and dodged, he then went in for a leg sweep which succeeded Sasuke fell on his arms and quickly began attacking again with a flurry of punches which Naruto avoided or deflected, Sasuke feigned right hook Naruto fell for it and got hit with the left, Sasuke looked down and smirked Naruto used this moment to try another leg sweep Sasuke evaded it this time Naruto got up and got back into his stance, Sasuke rushed him Naruto calmed down like Kakashi-niisan taught him an waited time slowed down and Sasuke was about to strike the SMACK! Naruto back-handed Sasuke to the ground, Sasuke rolled and then came to a stop and looked up to see a smirking Naruto, who then extended his hand Sasuke smirked back and took it, clapping was heard and it was Itachi.

"Very well boys that was very good" he said, they grinned at the praise.

"Man that was awesome you guys were so cool" was Kiba's take on the fight

"That was amazing" said Ino

"That was g-great" said Hinata

"Pfft" was the comment left by Neji

"Troublesome" (**I wonder who said that one**)

"So who's next" asked Itachi

"Oh I want to fight Neji" said Kiba

"You should give up right now fate has guaranteed my victory" said Neji

"Dude what's your problem someone shove a 100ft pole up your ass" was Kiba's reply

At this Naruto and Sasuke are on the ground laughing holding there sides

"Pfft you shall see mutt fate never lies"

"Whatever"

Kiba rushed in and cocked his fist back Neji smirked 'To easy' he thought then he was blind-sided by a mass of white fur pushing him straight into Kiba's fist, Neji growled then charged again Kiba saw the attack coming and was going to dodge there was just one problem Neji was faster and the blow connected and Neji followed up with a ruthless combo of palm strikes and finger jabs then one final blow to the gut sending him flying to the wall but Itachi caught him.

"Well interesting fight, nice move calling in your dog Kiba um good job to you to" 'That kid's brutal he needs to be kept in check' were Itachi's thoughts.

"Man Kiba you did good to bad he won man" said Naruto Sasuke nodded

"Yeah *munch* you did great" said Choji, Neji scoffed and walked away

"Okay so Hinata you wanna go" she shook her head no

"Pfft weaklings like her always fail" said Neji

In an instant Naruto was in his face"Yo Neji-**chan **what's your problem"

"My problem is weaklings like you" he said

"If ya so tough take me and Sasuke on at he same time"

"Um guys..." Itachi tried to intervene

"Very well then"

(Back at the party)

"Um where are the kids" said Yuugao

Kakashi shrugged "I dunno"

(Back in dojo)

Naruto was facing Neji with Sasuke by his side Neji had an arrogant smirk

"Are you going to attack" his voice dripping with cockiness

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then charged both pulled their fists back, Neji caught them, they both grinned he looked con fused his answer came in the form of dual kicks to the gut, he flew and skidded to a stop and tried to catch his breath he looked up and glared at the two before getting back up and going into his stance, Naruto and Sasuke smirked and simultaneously did the 'bring it' hand gesture and bring it Neji did he was about to hit both when they both side stepped and tripped Naruto going right and Sasuke left.

Hinata was amazed at how Naruto stood up for her then Sasuke and Naruto beating her cousin with so much ease she was awe struck, while Kiba was smirking evilly at Neji getting his ass handed to him 'Not so tough now are ya' he thought

(Back to Neji's ass whooping)

"What's wrong Neji-**chan** I thought we were so beneath you" mocked Naruto

"I guess the tranny over there can't back his words up" said Sasuke with an amused smirk

Neji enraged by the double shot to his gender rushed in blind rage and jumped….very big mistake as he got double to the man-jewels, every male present cringed at that.

"Hm guess he was a dude" said Sasuke

"Guess so they turned to leave but Neji activated his Byakugan but never made it far as Itachi now stood in his path Sharingan blazing.

"No doujustsu Neji I said pure taijutsu and that wasn't very honorable of you now was it "

"Hmph" then he stormed of.

Hiashi along with everyone else saw the spar and he sighed he was really disappointed in his nephew.

"I am sorry for my nephew's behavior I will talk to him later" he apologized

"No need as you saw Naruto and Sasuke took careof him and Itachi intervened so it's all right, right Fugaku" said Kakashi

Fugaku nodded and everyone called there kids back. The rest of the party was uneventful except Neji constantly glaring at Sasuke and Naruto then soon every left after cake was shared and Choji got the second biggest slice, and the Hokage left.

"Sooo had a good time Naruto" asked Kakashi

"Sure did nii-san"

"Well good for you now go to sleep training tomorrow"

"Okay"


	3. NOTICE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

Yeah sorry for all those who subscribed I have been real busy. Also I have typer's block and cannot come up with an idea also I need a Beta so if you want the job just PM me ok thnx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

It was early in the morning a young boy was walking through the streets he had long spiky black hair which reached just below his shoulder blades and a long bang covering one of his coal-black eyes, his choice of a new hairstyle was inspired by Madara Uchiha and the constant teasing from both his friends Naruto and Kiba's jokes about his 'duck-ass' hairstyle which he did not miss.

This boy was Uchiha Sasuke.

He was currently on his to his best friends house, as he walked through the gate security seals illuminated he ignored them because his chakra was already registered in the seals, he entered the giant mansion and ascended a flight of stairs and came upon a door he didn't bother knocking and just entered the room there on a bed fit for four people was his blonde-haired friend Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sound asleep.

'_Must I do this everyday'_ he thought

He went up to the side of the bed raised back his foot and shouted "NARUTO WAKE UP!" and Spartan-kicked said boy off his bed.

"Mother-fu…" was the reply

"Dude get dressed we have Academy graduations today" said Sasuke

"I already knew that captain obvious" was the jinchuuriki's reply

"Just hurry"

(Konoha streets)

The two boys could be seen walking along the streets Sasuke was wearing a long-sleeved tight black shirt and ANBU style pants tucked into his black ninja sandals, his shins were rapped in bandages and metal shin guards, his blonde haired companion was wearing a red jacket with two thin black stripes running parallel to each other on each sleve starting from the shoulders to the end of the sleeves, a mesh shirt exposed by his open jacket and ANBU style pants, metal shin guards and black ninja sandals. Both boys had swords strapped to their waste for Naruto a ninja-to with a red hilt and nine-pointed star guard and for Sasuke a chokuto(shipuden sword).

"**Yo kit you ready for this" **asked Kyuubi

'_Born ready'_

Naruto remembered when he met Kyuubi he could never foget it he was attacked by an Iwa assassin when he was six, and was frozen in fear Sasuke had jumped to his aid and tried(keyword being tried) stop him he unlocked his sharingan but still got banged up.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Naruto looked down at his best friends body a small pool of blood surrounding him.

"S-sasuke" no answer

"Heh stupid kid trying to mess with the best"

Naruto stood over his unmoving best friend his hair over-shadowing his eyes.

"Well gaki its your turn I got other stuff to do" said the nin spinning a kunai on his finger

"…"

"Hey ki-"

"**Shut up"** said Naruto

"What was that gaki"

The temperature of the area dropped a few degrees.

"**I said shut up eme don't waste your last breaths…" **read chakra began rolling of the little boy.

"**BEACAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **

That night screams of terror were heard in Konoha.

An ANBU in a dog mask and other various ANBU arrived on the scene.

"NARUTO, SASUKE NOOO!" cried Inu

"GET THE TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" he ordered

"Please hold on Naruto" whispered Kakashi

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Ugh what happened where am I" Naruto noticed he was in an empty field and strong winds were blowing he saw a giant lake to the north, a volcano to the south, thunder clouds to the east and great mountains to the west(A/N: someone guess what this means).

"Um hello….Sasuke you here….anyone" he heard a growl and looked towards the forest two glowing red and slitted eyes stared back, slowly a nose then head then the rest of the body emerged to reveal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all his nine-tails glory looking down upon Naruto.

"Y-you're the Kyuubi aren't you" he asked

"**No shit Sherlock or did you not notice the giants nine-tails sawing behind me" **asked the great demon

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead "Hey fuck you" he replied hotly

"**Ah I see you have balls kit"** replied the slightly amused fox

Naruto huffed

"**Aren't you scared"** Kyuubi asked

"No" was his blunt reply

Kyuubi sweat-dropped **"Well that means I can drop the big scary fox form then" **

Naruto watched as a light enveloped Kyuubi and in his place stood a man in strange white armor (for those who play blazblue think a long the lines of Hakumen's armor) a weird mask, LONG red hair and a VERY long sword strapped to his back(so basically Hakumen with red hair).

Naruto was looking on in awe, Kyuub by some invisible force flared his hair out showing nine thick locks of hair.

"Woah" said Naruto

Kyuubi took of the mask to show a face of man in his late twenties with red slitted eyes and had Naruto's complection.

"**Sup kit"** he said with a grin

"You look so cool" said Naruto

Kyuubi's grin **widened "Of course I am, you're not so bad a kid, but you better wake up soon people are starting to get worried you passed out from using my chakra"**

"Can I see you or come here again"

"**Of course just imagine yourself here this is your mind" **

"My MIND! It's so cool"

"**Yeah it is now get going"**

Naruto awoke in the hospital and was instantly hugged by worried Yuugao

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI!**

Naruto always remembered that day. While Naruto was reminiscing so was Sasuke more specific the Uchiha Massacre.

**FLASBACK NO JUTSU**

Sasuke was laying in a hospital bed just the other night his brother had killed their ENTIRE clan and showed no guilt about it, next to him Naruto was trying to talk to him, but right now he didn't care, he had just lost everything he cared about in one night, his hospital room door opened and in strolled Kakashi he ushered Naruto outside good now he could think…that was until Kakashi started to speak.

"Sasuke are you okay"

"…"

"Sasuke just talk to me"

"Go away"

"*sigh* Fine but I'll be back tomorrow"

Sasuke didn't need them here right now they couldn't understand him.

Sasuke's attitude stayed like that for three monthy's until…

SLAP!

"STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and scowled

"What do you know you nothing of my pain, you never had a family to loose in the beginning any way so don't talk like you know" Naruto just growled cocked his fist back Sasuke waited for the pain but it never came.

"Yeah I don't know what it feels like to lose parents, but I do not how it feels to be lonely know one there for you I know it all Sasuke, but you know keeps me from bitchin around like a pussy…friends"

"Friends?" Sasuke asked

"Yes friends like, Kiba,Shikamaru,Hinata even Kakashi and Yuugao even if it's never happened to them they help ease the pain, I was really when you guys weren't scared of me because of what I held in me I thought you be scared but when I met all you guys all that change and it made me feel good inside, because come on you can't tell me the two of us pranking Kiba and dying Neji's hair pink wasn't fun" he said with a grin at the end.

A small smile came to Sasuke's face as he remembered those times with his blond haired best friend. Sasuke slowly got up and stretched his hand-forward.

"Then promise me this Naruto" he said

"What?"

"No matter what we will always be friends" he said with a smile

"You got it buddy!" replied Naruto

**FLASBACK NO JUTSU KAI!**

Sasuke smirked to himself…ah good times. They were soon in the Academy grounds at were walking through the halls then arrived at there class door, then they were greeted by there greatest enemy…..fan girls, (DUM DUM DUM) the were about to get tackled (which Naruto didn't mind he rather liked fan-girls…sometimes…well there was that one incident) Naruto shuddered they were saved by Iruka entering the class and using his **Big-head no jutsu** to quiet the class down.

"Okay now were going to have the end of term genin test so when I call your name you will do the required three academy jutsu" said Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke sat in the back with their friends(the rookie nine minus Sakura) and chatted until

"Sakura Haruno you fail" she looked ready to cry and run away Naruto was slightly happ yes she was book smart but that didn't count for shit in the real world and she would have tripped over her own kunai…it nothing to do with the fact that for no reason she chose to hate him…no really.

"Uchiha Sasuke" said Iruka

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" he came back up to his seat with a shiny new headband, he had the black clothe tied around his thigh.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he went up and soon returned with a headband tied to one of the loops in his pants.

"Well looks like we all pass then" said Shikamaru

"Okay those who pass come back here in tomorrow for team placements"

**A/N: Okay this was more of a flashback chapter also to fill Sakura's gap I'll be putting in an OC. Also I need a beta please and thank you so anyone who wants the job PM me alright later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

(Konoha Streets)

Hijin Yamamoto was observing the bustling streets of Konoha with his blue eyes as he made his way towards the Academy a black-clothed headband around his waste. He was clad in a white hooded jacket reaching a little below his waste, form fitting sleeveless black shirt, black shinobi pants and black steel toed shoes, also a 4ft long katana, black sheath hilt is white with black diamond pattern and an oval shaped guard. Yamamoto wasn't born in Konaha he was actually born in the capital of Hi no Kuni but came to learn the ninja arts he was heading to the academy to be placed on a team as he had took a private genin test. He notced a large building coming into his point of view so he quickened his pace as his white hair blew in the morning breeze.

(Academy)

Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of the graduating class were sitting waiting for Iruka to show to announce the teams, Sasuke was inspecting his blade while Naruto was engaged in a one-sided conversation with a barely awake Shikamaru. Iruka eventually walked in the class room.

"Alright everyone quiet down" said the scar-faced teacher, his reply was more talking, Irka quickly went through handsigns whick Sasuke noticed and quickly pulled out ear plugs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" came the **Big-head jutsu** enhanced shout, Sasuke proceeded to remove his earplugs as Naruto glared at him, "Hey you could've warned me" said the infuriated blonde, "Yes I could have but I didn't is there a problem" said the raven-haired youth, "Douche bag" was his reply.

"Okay class today we have a new student who will be come a gennin along side you, come in now", most of the class looked confused new student this late. Then a boy around their age with white short hair reaching his neck, clad in white and black entered the classroom he immediately caught the attention of the female populace of the class especially one Yamanaka Ino as she was practically frothing at the mouth, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru noticed this and rolled their eyes.

"Okay young man can you please introduce yourself" said Iruka, "Hello my Name is Hijin Yamamoto and I hope to work together with you all" he said with a curt bow Iruka nodded and said "Okay you can go find a seat" Yamamoto looked for an empty seat most of the female populace were wishing for him to sit next to them, Naruto gestured to him, Yamamoto made his way to the seat next to him Ino's eyes never leaving him as he sat next to naruto in the row behind her. "Okay now let's start with the teams" said Iruka, Naruto tuned out the names as he looked to the new arrival, "Hey I'm Naruto nice to meet ya sleepy over there is Shikamaru, that's Sasuke, he's Choji and the girl undressing you with her eyes is Ino," said the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as Ino blushed and quickly turned around as she schemed ways to make her fellow blonde hurt. Yamamoto chuckled, "Team 7 will be made up of Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Yamamoto Hijin" said Iruka, Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke knew how the other ticked he nodded to Yamamoto who nodded back, most girls were downtrodden since they couldn't be with the boy of their desire, especially one Hinata Hyuuga as she wanted to be on Naruto's team, "Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba and Shino Aburame" Kiba was happy as he got placed with two of his friends, Shino was pleased, Hinata would be okay since it was people she knew, "Team 9 is still in circulation Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Skiamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi" Ino's head hit the desk, Skikamaru didn't care and Choji…was eating.

"Your Jonin sensei's will be here for you in ten minutes I hope you do well in your future careers as Konoha shinobi" said Iruka as he left the classroom.

(2 hours later)

Tema 7 was still waiting Sasuke was looking calm but you could see the twith in his left eye, Naruto fell asleep and Yamamoto was tapping his fingers on the desk in annoyance, the door opened to show a man in standard Konoha Jonin attire with his headband covering his left eye and silver hair that seemed to be repeling gravity, Kakashi immediately had to dodge the incoming kunai that was thrown by the now wide awake Naruto as he glared at his big brither figure with a burning passion. "Hm my first impression of you all…your interesting, meet me on the roof" said the copy nin as he shunshin'd to the roof Sasuke following suit Naruto grabbed Yamamoto's shoulder as they disappeared with the tell tale falling of leaves.

(The roof)

Kakashi watched as his students appeared on the roof he shut his book as he started to speak, "Hello my cute little genin "pedo" shut up Naruto any way I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your sensei for a good portion of your shinobi life" said Kakashi, Naruto raised his hand "Yes Naruto" "Yes why the hell are you our sensei Yuugao-neechan would be better suited as she is the second bets sword master and as you cansee we all use swords" inquired the blonde as Sasuke nooded to show he to wanted to know, "Becase I'm awesome" was his reply which caused Naruto and Yamamoto to sweat ans Sasuke to face-palm. "Well lets start introductions, I'm Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of things I dislike vey little things, dreams for the future, I'll tell you when your older," said Kakashi he then pointed to Naruto "Otouto you're up" Yamamoto looked confused they were related? "I'm Naruto Namikaze I like Ramen, Kakashi-niisan, Yuugao-neechan, Sasuke and the old man, I dislike traitors, rapists people who judge what they do not understand, hobbies training planting trying new flavors of ramen, dreams for the future I'll be the greatest Hokage and surpass all others," said Naruto shouting the last part, "Thank you Naruto, Sasuke your turn" said Kakashi as Sasuke began "I'm Sasuke Uchiha I like some things, I dislike lots of stuff, hobbies training with Naruto and sleeping, dreams for the future finding the reason my brother did what he did" said Sasuke 'Ah of course he's the Uchiha massacre survivor' thought Yamamoto, "Okay new guy your turn" said Kakashi as he ponted to his final student, "Oh I'm Yamamoto Hijin I'm from Hi no Kuni capital I like ice=cream, fire, my sword, I dislike those who kill for pleasure those who steal my candy and assholes in general, hobbies practicing my familes style eating candy and training in new techniques, dreams for the future I'll be the best ninja swordsman that ever lived, got it memorized,"(Axel tribute) said Yamamoto, '**I like this kid**' said Kyuubi, 'Yeah he's cool enough' thought back Naruto. "Okay kiddies meet me at training ground 7 tommorow fro your genin test, "But didn't we already do that" (Insert canon explanation) as Kakashi left Naruto turned to his two teammates "So wanna go eat something" said Naruto, "As long as its not Ramen" said Sasuke Naruto hung his head at his friend's rejection of his favourite food, "Sure I don't mind getting something to eat, the three teens made their way towards a restaurant to converse and get some lunch.

(BBQ Restaurant)

As the boys ordered what they wanted Naruto looked to Yamamoto "So you said you were from out of the village" inquired the blonde, "Yes I'm actually from a Samurai family my family Guards the Fire Daimyo" said the white haired youth, "Samurai?" questioned the resident Uchiha, "Yes but I was given the chance to study the Shinobi ways and become a leaf shinobi, my family even though were Samurai actually specialize in fire techniques to enhance our battling power its more of trait than bloodline but all of my family members are born with a fire affinity and fire techniques take little to no chakra for us," said Yamamoto as Naruto and Sasuke paid attention to his every word, "Well this has been fun it was nice and all but I gotta go seeya tomorrow for the test" said Naruto as he dashed off, it took 1 second for Sasuke to realize that Naruto just left them with the bill, he sighed and pulled out his wallet.

**A/N:So people hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the really late update but I've been busy lately so yeah,review say what you like what you feel about the OC I created I plan to make him awesome not as awesome as Naruto but for those who wanted Sai sorry but I already had plans for the OC**


	6. SORRY

I'm sad to say that this story is going to be discontinued, I may do a redo but to me this story is just going to go downhill so for the few that read my story I'm sorry.


End file.
